More Than Words
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Karena terlalu sering mengatakan 'daisuki' kepada Sakura, gadis itu tidak pernah menganggap serius ucapan Naruto tersebut. Lantas, apa yang Naruto lakukan agar Sakura percaya kepadanya? *Fict ini didedikasikan untuk Yuki'NF Miharu yang berulang tahun ke 16 pada 11 September, maaf telat ngepostnya xD *One shot*NaruSaku*Enjoy this story!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

More Than Words

Saya jarang bikin author note diawal, tapi;

Fict ini didedikasikan untuk Yuki'NF Miharu yang berulang tahun ke 16. Semoga harapan-harapanmu selalu tercapai ^^

Karena (agak) trauma, jadi sebelum membaca fict ini aku mau menyampaikan kalau chara dalam cerita ini OOC, aku mohon pengertiannya.

-X-

 _Saying I love you is not the words I want to hear from you_ (Kalimat 'Aku Cinta Kamu' bukanlah kata-kata yang ingin kudengar darimu)

 _It's not that I want you not to say but if you only knew_ (Bukan berarti aku ingin kau tak mengatakannya namun jika saja kau tahu)

 _How easy it would be to show me how you feel_ (Betapa mudahnya menunjukkan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu)

 _More than words is all you have to do_ (Lebih dari sekedar kata-kata itulah yang harus kaulakukan)

 _To make it real then you wouldn't have to say_ (Untuk membuatnya jadi nyata maka kau tak harus mengatakan)

 _That you love me cause I'd already know_ (Bahwa kau mencintaiku karna aku sudah tahu)

"Sakura _-chan, daisuki_!"

Mendengar suara Naruto yang lantang tersebut, Sakura langsung melangkah mundur karena terkesiap. Jangan sampai laki-laki itu memeluknya tiba-tiba didepan murid lain!

Sementara Naruto sedang berlari kecil kearahnya, Sakura mengibaskan kedua tangannya diudara, agar lelaki itu tidak semakin mendekat.

" _Ne,_ Sakura- _chan, daisuki,"_ ucap Naruto ketika sudah berada dihadapannya.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dinginnya, "Jangan bercanda."

"Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku kalau aku serius?" tanya Naruto. Walau ia tahu Sakura selalu menjawab _jangan bercanda,_ sekali ini ia ingin tahu kenapa.

"Karena kau selalu saja mengucap hal yang sama," dengus Sakura, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, lalu berteriak kembali, "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mengucap hal yang sama untukku!"

Walau Sakura mendengarnya, gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak menoleh.

-X-

 _Daisuki-_ aku cinta kamu.

Sakura sering mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Naruto. Karena terlalu sering, ia merasa kalau kata-kayakata itu telah kadaluarsa.

Siapa yang tahu... kalau Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama pada gadis lain?

"Haruno- _san,_ " suara rendah dan pelan itu membuat Sakura menoleh. Matanya yang semula menatap keluar jendela koridor, kini menatap Kakashi _sensei._

"Ada apa?"

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Nanti kau akan tahu."

Sakura menyerngit. Ia diliputi perasaan tak nyaman, tetapi ia tetap mengikuti langkah gurunya itu.

-X-

"Ibu... kenapa seperti ini?" tanya Sakura panik, menatap ibunya yang tengah berbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Ia memiliki banyak lebam ditubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Ibu... mau bercerai."

"Apa?" Mata Sakura membulat karena kaget.

"Sudah cukup. Ayahmu terus saja selingkuh dibelakangku. Ketika aku menegurnya, ia malah memukuliku."

Sakura terdiam. Ia tahu ayah dan ibunya suka bertengkar, tetapi ia tidak tahu akan seperti ini.

"Sakura, biarkan ibumu beristirahat." Kakashi _sensei_ berujar pelan.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu mengikuti gurunya keluar dari kamar inap ibunya.

-X-

 _What would you do if my heart was tornin two_ (Apa yang hendak kaulakukan jika hatiku terbelah)

 _More than words to show you feel that your love for me is real_ (Lebih dari sekedar kata-kata untuk menunjukkan perasaanmu bahwa cintamu padaku nyata)

 _What would you say if I took those words away (_ Apa yang hendak kau katakan jika kubuang kata-kata itu)

 _Then you couldn't make things new justby saying I love you_ (Maka kau tak bisa membuat sesuatu menjadi baru hanya dengan mengatakan Aku Cinta Kamu)

 _"Orangtuanya akan bercerai lho."_

 _"Benar juga. Kemarin_ sensei _menemaninya ke rumah sakit."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Kekerasan dalam rumah tangga."_

Semilir angin berhembus agak keras. Pelajaran olahraga membuat seisi kelas berada di lapangan _outdoor,_ kecuali Sakura.

Hari ini gadis itu tidak masuk sekolah lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Jelas saja, Naruto merasa khawatir. Tetapi tentu saja, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk saat ini.

Tak mungkin ia meminta alamat rumah Sakura, lalu mengunjunginya. Guru-guru pasti curiga.

Kemudian, sebuah bola voli melayang diudara dan tepat jatuh mengenai ubun-ubun Naruto.

"Uuh..." Naruto tak berteriak, tetapi jelas ia mengerang kesal.

"Jangan bengong terus," ujar Sasuke. Ia tersenyum simpul. "Aku tahu kau menunggunya, tapi jangan lupakan dirimu sendiri."

Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang kembali membawa bola volinya ke lapangan. Lelaki itu mencoba untuk mencerna ucapan Sasuke, sambil memikirkan hal yang sebaiknya ia lakukan.

-X-

Hari berikutnya, Sakura telah masuk sekolah. Wajahnya terlihat lebih muram dari biasa.

"Hei, Sakura!" Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan caranya yang biasa. Senyuman yang lebar dan mata biru yang berkilat-kilat ceria. Laki-laki itu berdiri dihadapan Sakura, sedikit menunduk untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang agak menundukkan kepalanya. " _Daisuki."_

Jika biasanya Sakura akan menjawab dengan dingin, maka kali ini Sakura hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menerawang. "Kumohon, menyingkirlah."

"Kalau kau tersenyum, aku baru akan menyingkir." Naruto menatap Sakura lekat. Sakura pun tersenyum secara paksa. Kedua sudut bibirnya ditarik sedikit, lebih mirip seringaian.

"Belum ikhlas tuh," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Menyingkirlah." Sakura berkata lebih tegas, lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto sedikit ke samping. "Aku sama sekali tak senang jika kau bicara padaku."

Naruto merasa dadanya terasa sesak. Ia harus membuat Sakura tentang rasa dihatinya, cintanya.

"Sakura..." Naruto memanggil nama itu dengan lirih. Ia mencekal tangan Sakura sesaat. "Aku tahu kau sedang dalam masalah, tetapi kau dapat menceritakannya padaku."

Sakura mengerang, ia memutar balikkan tubuhnya, menyentak tangan laki-laki itu kasar. "Bisakah kau tidak mengurusi masalahku?"

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk bercerita padaku."

"Untuk apa aku bercerita padamu?"

"Agar kau merasa lebih lega."

"Kau tak akan mengerti."

"Aku bisa mencoba untuk mengerti."

"Takkan bisa. Bagaimana mungkin seorang yatim piatu sepertimu mengerti masalah orangtuaku yang bercerai?"

"..."

Kali ini Naruto tak tahu harus membalas apa. Orangtuanya memang sudah tak ada sejak ia masih kecil. Ia tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya sampai SMP dan mulai kos sejak SMA.

Naruto memang tidak akan bisa mengerti masalah keluarga, terlebih yang berkaitan dengan orang tua.

Itu artinya...

Ia takkan bisa mengerti Sakura.

-X-

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto, Sakura sadar bila ia telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah.

Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak mengungkit orangtua Naruto, karena dirinya sendiri tidak suka bila orang-orang membicarakan orangtuanya.

Tangan Sakura bergerak untuk menyentuh Naruto, tetapi pada akhirnya tertahan diudara. Ia tersenyum tipis, " _Gomen, ne."_

Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa... dan hei, kau sudah tersenyum, Sakura!"

 _Tak mungkin_ mood _nya dapat kembali secepat ini,_ pikir Sakura.

"Maaf." Sakura berkata sekali lagi.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak apa-apa." Naruto tersenyum lebar walaupun tatapan matanya tidak seceria sebelumnya.

Sakura menarik napas, lalu berkata untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya, "Seharusnya sekarang kita sudah kembali ke kelas. Kau tidak dengar bel sekolah?"

Naruto memandang jam besar yang berada di permukaan dinding sekolah bagian atas. Memang, kelas telah dimulai sejak lima menit yang lalu. Posisi mereka yang cukup jauh dari gedung -sekitar seratus meter- tentu membuat suara bel tersebut samar.

"Kurasa aku mau bolos saja."

"Huh?" Padahal Sakura sedang berusaha memikirkan cara Naruto kembali ke kelas sedangkan dia tidak. Sakura sejak tadi ingin membolos, karena ia terlalu lelah untuk mendengar desas-desus tentang dirinya.

Karena itu ia kaget... ketika Naruto mengucapkan hal yang paling diinginkannya saat ini.

"Bolos saja yuk."

"Eh?"

Ucapan Sakura memang terdengar sedikit menggelikan, terdengar seperti ajakan kabur bersama.

"Kau mau tidak?" tanya Sakura, memalingkan wajahnya sedikit.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sakura pergi membolos sendirian.

Walau Sakura sempat membuat hatinya sedikit terluka karena mengingatkannya pada orangtuanya yang tiada... ia tetap mencintai Sakura. Dia peduli terhadap Sakura.

Untuk sekejap, Sakura benar-benar tersenyum kepada Naruto. Senyuman yang biasa dilihat Naruto dari jauh.

"Kita mau bolos kemana?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, mungkin ia bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. "Aku tahu tempat yang bagus."

-X-

 _Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_ (Kini setelah kucoba bicara padamu dan membuatmu mengerti)

 _All you have to do is close your eyesand just reach out your hands_ (Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menutup matamu dan rentangkan tanganmu)

 _And touch me hold me close don't ever let me go_ (Dan sentuh aku, dekap aku erat jangan pernah lepaskan aku)

 _More than words is all I'd ever needed you to show_ (Lebih dari sekedar kata-kata itulahyang kuingin kau tunjukkan padaku)

 _Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_ (Maka kau tak harus berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku)

 _Cause I'd already know_ (Karna aku sudah tahu)

Sakura dan Naruto memandang bias mereka dipermukaan air danau yang sedang mereka kunjungi.

"Biasanya aku kesini bila sedang mengalami _problem_ , dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan." Naruto berkata.

"Lalu?"

"Setelahnya pikiranku lebih jernih. Hatiku lebih tenang. Aku terus berani melangkah maju," ucap Naruto lagi.

Sakura menoleh. "Bagaimana caranya? Aku berada disini, tetapi aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan itu. Pikiranku tetap terasa buntu, hatiku gelisah. Aku tidak tahu harus melangkah kemana."

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya di udara. "Lakukan seperti aku."

Sakura menurut. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Lalu, pejamkan kedua matamu." Naruto terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya. Deru napasnya teratur.

Sakura ikut memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia merasakan hembusan angin yang ada disekelilingnya. Suara gemericik air danau, juga daun-daun yang bergesekan. Kadang, ia bisa mendengar suara kicauan burung.

Sakura bahkan tidak sadar bila Naruto telah memandangnya dengan begitu _intens._

"Apakah yang kau rasakan?" tanya Naruto. Sedikit berharap kalau Sakura tidak membuka matanya.

"Damai."

"Kalau begitu... kau pasti merasa lebih baik sekarang."

Sakura mengangguk, matanya masih terpejam. Kedua tangannya masih melayang di udara.

Sakura kira-kira berada diposisi yang sama selama dua menit.

Perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya, membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Terima kasih."

"Hm. Sama-sama," ujar Naruto. "Malah seharusnya kau tidak perlu berterimakasih kepadaku."

"Sekali ini kau benar." Sakura berkata, kemudian tersenyum tulus.

Naruto menatap Sakura lama, sampai pada akhirnya berkata dengan serius, "Sakura, _daisuki dayo."_

-X-

Detak jantung Sakura mulai tidak teratur, rona merah mulai muncul dikedua pipinya. Pengakuan Naruto barusan sama seperti biasanya. Benar, seperti biasa kok...

Tetapi mengapa ia merasa berbeda?

Apa karena kali ini Naruto mengucapkannya dengan mimik serius?

"Perasaanku ini nyata, Sakura."

Semilir angin berhembus pelan, meniupkan helaian rambut masing-masing.

"Kau tahu, seringkali kata-kata tidak berarti apa-apa. Orangtuaku, pasti pernah mengucap kata cinta, sama seperti denganmu. Tapi apa kenyataannya sekarang?" ujar Sakura. "Sebelum bercerai, orangtuaku tak hanya bertengkar. Mereka bahkan seringkali melempar barang satu sama lain. Apa itu bisa disebut cinta? Apa gunanya kata _I Love You_ sekalipun tanpa perbuatan?"

Sebelum Naruto sempat berkata apapun, Sakura menyela lagi, "Aku tidak butuh kata-kata darimu."

"Karena itu, biarkan aku menunjukkannya. Sampai kau benar-benar bisa menerimaku," kata Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Dengar, aku percaya bila suatu hari nanti, mungkin bukan sekarang... kau akan mencintaiku."

-X-

Karena membolos, Sakura dan Naruto mendapatkan hukuman yang agak merepotkan keesokan harinya-harus membersihkan lingkungan sekolah seharian penuh. Itu jelas bukan masalah kalau saja sekolah mereka tidak terlalu luas.

"Guru-guru menyebalkan sekali," dengus Sakura. Ia menyapu dedaunan kering yang berada disekitar taman sekolah. "Kata mereka apa tadi? Kalau kalian suka ketinggalan pelajaran, lebih baik kalian ketinggalan pelajaran untuk membersihkan sekolah. Ini gila."

Dan yah, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Sakura. Semua kekesalannya telah diungkapkan gadis itu.

"Ya, setidaknya mereka benar. Ini bisa memakan seharian penuh." Naruto berkata, lalu tertawa.

Kemudian, ditengah kesibukan mereka menyapu, angin bertiup sangat keras. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, ia melihat Sakura tengah mengucek mata kanannya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto, segera melangkah mendekati Sakura. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari mata gadis itu.

"Matamu memerah tuh," ucap Naruto, lalu meniup mata Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah karena terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Gadis itu bisa merasakan deru napas Naruto.

"Na-Naruto..." Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya karena merasa gugup. Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencium kelopak mata Sakura selama beberapa detik.

"Ingat aku ketika memejamkan kedua matamu."

"Harus? Jangan bercanda." kata Sakura, wajahnya masih memerah.

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Ayo. Kita masih harus membersihkan seluruh sekolah."

Sakura memandang Naruto yang mendekati sapunya dan kembali menyapu. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai mempercayakan hatinya untuk lelaki itu.

-X-

Hari mulai sore, langit mulai berwarna oranye. Sakura dan Naruto duduk dipermukaan lapangan _outdoor_ yang terasa hangat, merasa lelah karena seharian ini bekerja.

"Capeknya..." gumam Sakura.

"Tapi hari ini segera berakhir juga," kata Naruto. "Mau pulang?"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku masih capek."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku kan selalu setia menunggumu."

"Yang benar saja," dengus Sakura. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto hanya terkekeh geli, lalu sebelum ia sempat menghentikan tawanya, dua buah telapak tangan nan halus menutup kedua matanya.

"Siapa...?" Naruto melepas kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi matanya. Lalu, segera menoleh.

"Shion?"

"Ini aku."

Sementara Sakura hanya terpaku melihatnya. Gadis itu cantik, dengan rambut panjang dan bola mata yang indah.

Naruto segera berdiri, memeluk gadis yang disebut sebagai Shion tersebut. "Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!"

Sakura ikut berdiri, sedikit mendengus. "Aku pulang dulu."

Naruto melepas pelukkannya terhadap Shion, memandangi Sakura dengan heran. "Hei, bukannya tadi kau merasa capek?"

"Tidak lagi, kok."

"Masa secepat itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku mau kembali."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kuantar saja."

"Tidak!" Sakura menjawab dengan cepat, penuh penolakkan.

"Tapi Sakura..."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ini belum terlalu larut untuk pulang sendiri," ucap Shion.

Belum sempat Naruto berkata apapun, Sakura telah berbalik untuk pulang.

-X-

Sial. Mengapa ia seperti ini? Mengapa ia cemburu? Seharusnya ia tidak...

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya beberapa kali, kesal. Astaga, ia cemburu.

Ia mengarahkan tangannya pada dadanya yang sedang berdegup kencang.

Seharusnya ia tidak begini.

-X-

"Dia cemburu. Benar, kan?" ujar Naruto. Ia memandang kepergian Sakura. "Shion, aku menyukainya."

"Astaga. Seumur hidup aku mengenalmu, tetapi aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau bisa jatuh cinta," tukas Shion dengan ekspresi polos yang sulit dibaca.

Naruto tergelak. "Kau menyebalkan seperti biasa."

Oke. Satu hal yang harus dijelaskan disini, Naruto dan Shion adalah sepupu jauh. Bibi Naruto mempunyai seorang sepupu juga, dan anaknya adalah Shion, kebetulan lahir di tahun yang sama. Namun setahun yang lalu, Shion mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Amerika.

"Aku harus mengejarnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya salah paham. Karena jika ia cemburu adalah pertanda yang baik untukku," ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, pergi saja. Semoga berhasil."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Shion, Naruto tersenyum lebar dan berbalik pergi.

-X-

"Sakura! Sakuraa!" Naruto berseru keras. Sesuai dugaannya, Sakura belum jauh. Gadis itu masih dapat dikejarnya. Naruto berlari semakin cepat.

Namun, Sakura justru mempercepat langkahnya tanpa berhenti sama sekali.

"Sakura!" panggil Naruto lagi.

Sakura menyebrangi persimpangan jalan, dan ketika Naruto ingin menyebrang juga, sebuah truk melewatinya. Hampir saja truk itu menabraknya, dan ia pun jatuh terjungkal ke belakang.

"Sial," erang Naruto.

Sakura yang sudah agak jauh didepan pun menoleh karena tidak mendengar suara Naruto lagi. Yang ia lihat adalah truk yang melintas didepan Naruto dan ia berpikir jika lelaki itu terluka.

"Naruto!" usai Sakura berteriak, dia memandang Naruto yang terduduk ditanah dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hei, Sakura..." penggil Naruto agak keras. Ia melambaikan tangannya di udara. "Akhirnya kau berhenti juga."

"Kupikir kau terluka, tapi tampaknya baik-baik saja." Sakura membalas tak kalah keras, lalu menghampiri Naruto. Sejurus kemudian, ia sudah berlutut dihadapan Naruto. "Kau baik-baik saja."

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Tidak juga. Bokongku terasa sakit."

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau jelas-jelas peduli. Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja, kalau kau khawatir saat aku hampir ditabrak tadi? Kenapa kau tidak merasakan detak jantungmu yang cepat... sama seperti wajah merahmu?"

"Itu tidak benar."

"Keras kepala sekali," ujar Naruto, kemudian menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya, mengarahkan kepala gadis itu pada dada bidang Naruto. "Apakah kau bisa mendengar debaran hatiku?"

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah, namun dia enggan menolak pelukan itu. Rasanya hangat, dan ia memang mendengar detak jantung Naruto yang cepat.

"Jantungku berdetak cepat, kan?" tanya Naruto. "Ini karena kamu. Aku terlalu peduli terhadapmu, sehingga aku berlari mengejarmu dan hampir membahayakan nyawaku sendiri."

Naruto menatap Sakura _intens,_ "Akui bila kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

Perlahan, Sakura mengangguk.

"Apakah tadi kau pergi karena cemburu terhadap Shion?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya, lalu berseru, "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Sampai kapan kau terus begitu?" tanya Naruto. "Jujurlah, Sakura."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. "Shion memang cantik," sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah mendelik tajam kearah laki-laki itu. "Sayangnya, dia bukan tipeku."

Sakura belum sepenuhnya lega.

"Lagi pula aku memiliki seseorang yang kucintai," kata Naruto sambil menepuk puncak kepala Sakura, "Dan dia juga adalah saudaraku. Saudara sepupu jauh."

"APA?"

Telinga Naruto berdenging untuk beberapa saat, tetapi ia tahu kalau itu lebih baik daripada melihat Sakura yang sedih atau marah.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan kalian, kau sudah pergi begitu saja," kata Naruto sambil tertawa keras, "Dalam hal ini, kau yang salah, Sakura."

"Kau menyebalkan!" seru Sakura dan berusaha untuk tetap kesal, namun bibirnya membentuk lengkung senyum.

Naruto masih tertawa keras.

Dan, ada suatu rasa yang menyusup hati Sakura diam-diam, lagi.

-X-

Kabar perceraian kedua orangtua Sakura perlahan memudar karena ada berita baru lagi. Tak lain adalah kedekatan Naruto dengan Sakura.

Memang, sejak hari itu, hubungan Naruto dan Sakura menjadi lebih baik. Sakura tidak berkata dengan dingin seperti biasa, walau Naruto masih suka berkata "aku suka kamu" kepada Sakura.

Bahkan, Sakura menceritakan masalah keluarganya kepada Naruto. Sekalipun laki-laki itu tidak bisa banyak memberi pendapat yang bagus, setidaknya bisa membuat Sakura merasa bebannya berkurang. Tentang ia dan ibunya yang harus lebih berhemat sejak perceraian itu, misalnya.

Desas-desus memang sering benar.

Bagaimana dengan perasaan Sakura sendiri?

Didekat Naruto, ia merasa nyaman.

Didekat Naruto, ia bisa terbuka menceritakan segalanya~terutama hal yang menyedihkan baginya.

Didekat Naruto, jantungnya akan berdegup lebih cepat, wajahnya memanas dan ia sering salah tingkah.

Oh astaga. Jangan lupakan bila setiap ia memejamkan kedua matanya, yang ia ingat adalah Naruto.

Apakah perasaan ini nyata, dan layak disebut sebagai cinta?

Lalu... bagaimana mengakuinya?

-X-

Bagaimana cara menyatakan cinta agar diterima padahal kau sering mengatakannya?

Naruto mau menunggu Sakura. Tetapi masalahnya, harus sampai kapan? Ia penasaran, ia ingin tahu isi hati Sakura. Ia ingin gadis itu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Ah, bukankah ia tidak pernah bertanya, makanya ia tidak pernah mendapat jawaban?

"Sakura, pulang bareng yuk." Naruto tersenyum lebar, berdiri persis didepan meja Sakura.

"Biasanya kau selalu ikut kegiatan klub, dari senin sampai jumat lagi. Mau bolos?" tanya Sakura heran. Ia hapal dengan baik jadwal Naruto karena sering menemaninya.

"Hmm. Sesekali boleh bolos, dong?" Naruto tertawa selama beberapa saat, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Oh, terserahlah," kata Sakura, mengambil tasnya kemudian pergi mengikuti Naruto.

-X-

Dalam kedekatan mereka, Naruto sering mengajak Sakura untuk makan bersama disebuah kedai ramen. Favorit Naruto adalah ramen soyu yang tak pedas, sedangkan Sakura penyuka ramen pedas tetapi dengan level yang agak rendah, tidak sampai membuatnya kepedasan.

Setidaknya, itu hal yang mereka akan lakukan sebelum berpergian ketempat lain.

Namun hari ini berbeda, karena Naruto mengajaknya ke danau yang tempo lalu mereka kunjungi. Ia mencengkram bahu Sakura, tidak terlalu kuat, agar gadis itu menatap lurus kearahnya.

Lalu, Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Ketika aku memejamkan mataku, yang kulihat hanyalah kamu."

"Seseorang yang kuingin peluk karena aku menyukainya hanya kamu." Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, menunjukkan iris matanya yang berwarna biru, secerah langit hari itu. "Sakura, _daisuki._ Kata-kata ini bukan ambigu, bukan sesuatu yang kuanggap remeh dan mudah kuucapkan. Aku pernah bilang akan menunggumu sampai saat kau merasakan hal itu, tapi saat ini aku ingin bertanya, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

-X-

"Dan apakah kau... mengingatku ketika aku memejamkan mata?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura menarik napas dalam, berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ya," ucap Sakura. "Ketika aku memejamkan mata, aku mengingatmu."

Sakura membuka matanya untuk menatap Naruto yang tampak tegang, "Kau banyak sekali bicara."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menarik napas, "Kau belum menjawab salahsatu pertanyaanku tadi."

"Oh, benar." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian, wajahnya memerah. "Aku..."

Perasaan Sakura ketika bersama Naruto adalah hal yang nyata. Ia yakin.

Untuk sekarang, ia tak perlu khawatir. Sakura memiliki harapan agar Naruto membuktikan kata-katanya, dan ia selalu memiliki waktu untuk itu.

Karenanya...

"Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."

Kemudian, Naruto menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Dua hal yang kubutuhkan. Memelukmu, dan memejamkan mataku." Naruto berkata lembut.

"Tentu," dalam pelukan Naruto, Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Sementara angin sedang berhembus pelan, menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

-OWARI-

Pertama-tama... Yuki-chan, maaf telat seminggu fict birthday-nya. Kamu tahu lha, aku orang yang suka ikut kegiatan sekolah, dan sekolah kita itu sesadis apa/nak. _Hope you enjoy it ^^_

Halo READERSS! /diam nak/

Hmm. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang fict NaruSaku kali ini? Ini adalah fict NaruSaku terpanjang saya, selain itu paling lama juga kelarnya. Ada mungkin dua minggu? Maklumin ya, laptop saya lagi rusak dan cuman bisa ngandelin hp ._. Karena itu, fict "Tale" yang baru sampai chp2 kepaksa ditunda dulu sekarang. Maaf ya :"

Kemudian... fict ini murni terinspirasi dari lagu "More Than Words". Penyanyi lagunya adalah Extreme, mungkin lebih dikenal versi Westlife(karena saya pun kenal versi Westlife-nya dulu), dan lagu ini termasuk dalam _playlist_ favorit /gak nanya

Oke, udah cukup basa-basinya :) terima kasih karena telah membaca fict ini, dan sampai bertemu di fanfict lainnya!

-Himawari Natalia-


End file.
